


stille nacht

by pandacchi



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchi/pseuds/pandacchi
Summary: An evening in Salzburg, December 2017After they finish filming, he can already tell that Eddy is ready to shelve his excitement and suggest they go back to the hotel so that Brett can rest. He won’t have that.“We can take a walk in the old town and see the market?”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	stille nacht

It’s a very cold day in Salzburg, cloudy for the most part but with very nice bursts of sunlight coming through every now and then.  
They had caught glimpses of the old town from the hotel room when they arrived and can now see the castle from the big windows of the recording room where they’re filming with Ziyu.

Brett is unbelievably tired, even though they’re not doing much apart from listening to Ziyu’s beautiful playing and destroying their self-esteem; he’s pretty sure even people who are not Eddy are noticing how tired he is.

He wants to see the city, though, secretly fascinated by the notion that this is where Mozart was born and started learning music; he wants to see all the places that Eddy has excitedly told him about on the train here, because Eddy is a nerd like that and always researches the places they go to, even when he knows they don’t really have time to explore. 

(Sometimes Brett manages to trick him into walking around after concerts, just so that Eddy can enjoy the sights he’s read about online; and maybe also so that Brett can enjoy some time with his best friend away from the stress of the tour and their looming responsibilities; Eddy always curses him in the morning, but agrees to do it again the next city).

After they finish filming, he can already tell that Eddy is ready to shelve his excitement and suggest they go back to the hotel so that Brett can rest. He won’t have that.  
“We can take a walk in the old town and see the market?”

Eddy frowns. “Are you sure? You look half-dead, I was about to say we should-”  
“I look more tired than I actually am, I promise.” Brett interjects before he can voice the thought. “Plus, I sort of really want to see Mozart’s house. You said it’s close to the market, yeah?”

Eddy tries to school his expression but his eyes light up. It’s cute. “Okay...I mean, if you’re sure.”  
“I’m sure.”  
___

While they walk there, Eddy tells him tidbits about the museum ( _“Did I tell you they have Mozart’s violins in there? So cool!”_ ) and things about the city ( _“It’s super clichè, but I kinda wanna buy some of those Mozart chocolates…”_ ). Brett mostly stays silent, admiring the town, the pretty white roofs and the snowy castle hill dominating the panorama.

Mozart’s house is bright yellow and very hard to miss, but unfortunately they arrive too late and the museum is closed already. They’re both disappointed but there’s still a lot to explore so they decide to go to the Christmas market, instead.

It’s getting darker and the lights adorning the streets are turning on, rivers of gold above their heads. The market is even prettier, huge tree towering over the square and fairy lights sparkling wherever they look. It’s lively and cosy, local families and tourists mingling and chattering around them.

Eddy is smiling, dimples showing and cheeks rosy from the cold. 

They keep walking, straying away from the market now, and Brett has no idea if they have a destination anymore, too entranced by the warm colours reflected on Eddy’s face and the delighted twinkle in his eyes.

At some point Eddy takes out his phone to take a photo but immediately his eyes go wide with frenzy.  
“It’s almost 6!” His tone is hurried, he grabs Brett’s hand and pivots swiftly, almost making him lose his balance. Eddy then starts walking fast towards the main square again, pulling Brett along hastily.  
“What are you-”  
“The glockenspiel!” he says, like it’s supposed to make Brett understand what just happened because he told him already a hundred times.  
(Maybe he did, maybe Brett was just too tired or too mesmerized by his dimples to really listen.)

They pass the market, trying to politely push through the crowd, until they stop on one corner of the square, just below the bell tower.  
Eddy is looking up and he still hasn’t let go of Brett’s hand.

Just before the clock hits the hour he suddenly recalls something Eddy mentioned on the train, about a huge set of bells that chime only three times every day and resonate all through the old city streets, about the music changing every month to a different Mozart piece.

It’s 6 o’clock and the glockenspiel plays. The chaos of the market seems to instantly quiet down as the notes start to reverberate in the cold air.  
They exchange an elated look as they immediately recognize the tune: it’s the fifth violin concerto.

Eddy is laughing, eyes closed, joyous. He’s so beautiful.  
Brett can’t help but laugh with him, hand moving to entwine their fingers and tug him closer.  
His laughter dies down but the pleased smile stays as he looks at Brett, fond, a light in his eyes, shining with the same emotion that Brett is feeling.

He’s just so in love with this idiot and he’s overwhelmed and he doesn’t trust his words to do the emotion justice, so he raises his free hand and touches Eddy’s cheek softly.  
He understands, like he always does, and comes to Brett naturally, closing the already small space between their bodies and kissing him.

It’s short but passionate, a silent exchange of happiness.

They part as the bells stop ringing but don’t separate completely, foreheads touching still, relishing in each other’s warmth for a while more.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of days ago I realized that I was in Salzburg only a few days after they were there and I went through [my photos](https://twitter.com/juliabennie/status/1349418647639502850) and I couldn't help but think about Them in that wonderful atmosphere, so this happened.
> 
> I actually don't remember which Mozart piece the Glockenspiel was playing back then, so I just went with one of my favourites, but it is an actual thing and it's amazing (for example [here's don giovanni](https://youtu.be/sSFWxOpZudY))


End file.
